


Soft, but for you only.

by tabemonohime



Series: It Started with a Zoom [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Soft Ushijima Wakatoshi, Zoom - Freeform, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabemonohime/pseuds/tabemonohime
Summary: Ushijima is in the middle of his daily zoom meeting with the rest of the volleyball team when you walk in.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: It Started with a Zoom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040774
Comments: 12
Kudos: 342





	Soft, but for you only.

**Author's Note:**

> just a tiny little prompt that popped into my head, nothing much

Ushijima was on his daily zoom call with the team, or the boys, some deemed themselves. It wasn't anything much, just the coach talking about keeping up their diets and workouts during quarantine. Luckily for Ushijima, the place he lived in had a gym pretty close by, and it wasn't closed, so he could get his daily cardio and muscle building workouts done easily. 

As the coach was droning on, the players were seen in various states. 

Kageyama was seen with his head slowly bobbing up and down, probably sleepy and not paying attention as always.

Romero was sneakily filming something on his phone, probably Kageyama sleeping as blackmail material. 

The others were doing whatever, but Ushijima was the only one actually taking notes, as he did every time. Although it was basically the same points, he made sure to write everything down properly. This was a routine that was calming for him, knowing that he had to stay consistent with his workouts and diet during quarantine, or he wouldn't be in top form for the upcoming tournament. 

That is, hoping that it won't get cancelled due to the virus. 

The thought of that made him deflate a little bit, but he decided to put that matter away for now. 

After around 30 minutes of talking, the coach finally finished his speech. Kageyama was woken by the coach shouting when he noticed he was asleep, and most of the team were getting ready to exit the call. 

Right before they thought the call would end, the coach suddenly continued talking. 

Lightly coughing, "Ehem, so in order to keep the bonds and connections between our players strong, the higher ups have included a new criteria. We must talk more about our personal lives during these sessions now. Perhaps just a few details about their day."

Ushijima raised an eyebrow at this, this was certainly unexpected. 

"Well, who would like to go first?"

Ushijima kept quiet and let most of the others go first, listening to a few mundane details about their lives. 

When it got to Kageyama, he stated, "Everything's fine. I have been getting my daily workouts in, and am going to maintain my top form until we get to practice together again. I will not let you down." 

As one of the younger members in the team, he seemed very eager to prove himself amongst these more experienced players. 

Kageyama was the second to last one, which meant it was Ushijima's turn. 

He thought quickly about his daily routine, sifting through a few details he thought he could share with the team.

"As of the last few weeks, I-"

"Toshi, is your meeting done yet?"

A small, feminine voice was heard from somewhere behind him. His meeting usually didn't run this long, so you had assumed that it would be over by now. 

"I just finished making you lunch! It's your favorite hayashi rice, but I used healthy substitutes for the rice and the protein! I tried using a new technique today, and I think it came out super good!"

Not waiting for him to answer, you walked into the room and went to hug him from the side. Out of reflex, his arms wrapped around you and brought you onto his lap. 

"Aww, Toshiii....feeling a bit cuddly today?" you laughed as you circled your arms around his neck, giving him a small peck on the cheek. It was cute how his cheeks still turned red after little signs of affection. 

The people on the call were entirely silent, none of them willing to make a peep. In their hearts, all of them wondered what kind of person would be dating Ushijima. He wasn't the most expressive person in the world, and he seemed very blunt. At times, he also appeared to be oblivious and not interested in that sort of thing.

They all held their breaths as they waited for his reaction. 

"Yes, I am. Can we cuddle today after lunch?"

Eyes widened at this.

Giggling, you replied, "Of course, my big cuddle bear..." while giving him a tiny boop on the nose, putting a smile on his face. 

The team was shocked, was this really THE Ushijima Wakatoshi?

The person known for being emotionless?

The person with the best poker face?

The person who they joked would probably never find love?

The coach let out a quick cough, "Um...Ushijima-kun?"

They saw your head whip around on the camera, face morphing into shock at the small screen at the corner of the laptop. Ushijima usually started the meeting with the call in fullscreen, but would minimize it to take notes. 

"Toshi!?! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE STILL CALLING!"

You leaped off his lap and tried to get out of frame, face feeling like it was heating up to 100 degrees. However, he caught your arm and pulled you back onto him, you landing with a quiet _oof!_ sound.

"Everybody, this is my girlfriend, _______."

Your face was almost tomato red when you saw all the people who had just witnessed your interaction with Ushijima. 

"T-T-Toshi!" you whisper-yelled, "Let me go! It's embarrassing!" you squirmed in his lap, uncomfortable with the attention put on you. 

"Okay, I'll be done soon. Wait for me at the table."

You nodded, quickly getting off his lap and waving a small hand to the screen.

As Ushijima turned back to the screen and you closed the door, he was greeted with a variety of noise and questions.

"UOSRGBTLUIWRBGLQEG"

"PDAAAAAAAA, I'M DYINGGGGG"

"WHY AM I SINGLE I'M CRYINGGG"

"WHEN ARE WE MEETING HER!!!"

"SO WAKATOSHI-KUN IS THE TYPE THAT'S ONLY SOFT FOR HIS GIRL!!!"


End file.
